


Unity

by SeleniteShimmer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gem Fusion, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steven Universe Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess not really lesbian more like sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleniteShimmer/pseuds/SeleniteShimmer
Summary: Blue Pearl doesn’t understand Yellow Pearl’s behavior, and she barely understands the feelings inside her that grow stronger each time they meet.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl & Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Unity

“But have you fused?” Blue Pearl asked quietly.

Yellow Pearl blinked and twitched her mouth to the side. “Well, you see, that isn’t really part of the Little Homeschool curriculum. No one’s required to do it. And that’s more of a gem thing, and I could still be good at Earth-ing without it.”

“So you haven’t.”

“Well, I doubt it’s all that Garnet claims it is. I’d be very good at it if I tried, I’m a very good dancer, so that part is no problem. Besides, there’s no one I want to fuse with. I’m perfectly fine with just being myself. I bet that you haven’t fused either!” Yellow retorted. 

“I haven’t,” said Blue Pearl, “ but you’re just saying that because you’re mad.”

Yellow Pearl squawked with indignation. “Mad? Me? Not at all, I’m simply- astonished- that you would bring up such an unreasonable thing!” She stopped in her tracks, tilting her chin up and glared away from Blue Pearl, unintentionally causing her nose to point into the sky.

Blue Pearl felt her mouth twitch at Yellow Pearl’s dramatically offended expression. She snickered and burst into laughter. “My apologies,” she managed to say in between uncontrollable giggles.

Yellow Pearl gawked at her in disbelief. She let out a tentative laugh, eyes darting away from and back to Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl flipped her sketchbook open, and Yellow Pearl realized that they had reached the art demo, she stepped onto the raised platform. Throughout the class, she kept glancing nervously at Blue pearl, before briefly meeting her eyes and then staring in the opposite direction for the rest of the demonstration.

This behavior did not change the next time they met on Homeworld to work on a broadcast.

“Finally done with that!” Yellow Pearl announced, still not fully meeting Blue Pearl’s eyes, “this calls for a celebration. I know! Let’s go to Blue Diamond’s cloud room and relax.”

“That sounds delightful,” Blue Pearl agreed. They took the Warp Pad into the palace and found a relatively unoccupied patch of clouds to lie on. Blue Pearl sunk into the gentle blue puffs, feeling a wave of bliss and tranquility instantly wash over her mind. She smiled at Yellow Pearl, who grinned back.

“I should do this more,” she murmured.

“Do you not come here often?” Yellow Pearl asked, “Is it strange to see the court likes this?”

Blue pondered her words. The calming, relaxed atmosphere of the room and the sounds of laughter echoing from the high ceiling were vastly different from what the room had been used for in Era 2. When she had served under Blue Diamond’s rule in the Diamond Authority, the room had been drowned by Blue Diamond’s waves of crushing despair, filled with the pleas of gems condemned to shattering, or felt oppressing because of the endless daily tasks and pressure of perfection. Yet now, Blue Diamond lay in the middle of the room, the very image of peace and carefreeness, surrounded by various cuts and colors of gems.

“There has been a big change,” she responded.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a Diamond? They changed so suddenly. Or what it would be like to be part of the Diamond Authority? What do you think your title would’ve been?” Yellow rambled.

“I haven’t thought about it,” said Blue. Up until recently, she hadn’t even imagined anything besides serving her Diamond. It would’ve been treason to do so, and she could’ve been shattered for even daring to consider being another gem. Now, she wanted to move past years of being stuck next to her Diamond.

“Well, then I’ll just have to make one for you,” said Yellow, “I think you would’ve been called the shining, elegant, enchanting Blue Pearl.”

Blue Pearl’s eyes widened. Blue Diamond’s clouds must be affecting Yellow Pearl’s behavior, she decided. However, she felt a swell of gratitude.

“You think that I’m enchanting?” she asked.

“Yeah, you’re so dazzling, you’re practically glowing,” said Yellow Pearl, leaning towards her, “but Diamond titles are always just flattery. Anyway, what do you think my title would’ve been?”

Blue Pearl hesitated, her heart gripped by a sudden nervous feeling. She wracked her brain for ideas. “The . . . shining, magnificent, vibrant . . . Lemon Pearl!” she blurted out.

“Lemon Pearl?” Yellow Pearl asked, wrinkling her brow.

“Yeah, your hair looks like a lemon,” said Blue Pearl, attempting to form an explanation, “It doesn’t have to be a bad thing. It can be a nickname. Friends give each other nicknames sometimes.”

“Friends?” Yellow pearl sat up straighter on her cloud, “Then I’ll have to give you a nickname too! I’ll call you . . . Pearlie.”

“Pearlie. How original of you,” said Blue Pearl, snorting.

“Well, I can call you  _ Blueberry Pearl _ if you’re not fine with Pearlie,” Yellow Pearl huffed.

“In that case,” Blue Pearl laughed, “Pearlie is fine.”

“So, Pearlie, let’s see who can climb to the top of these clouds first,” said yellow Pearl. She leapt to her feet and dove at another cloud. Tilting her head, she spread her arms and pointed her toes, striking a pose, and beckoned Blue Pearl to follow her. Blue Pearl jumped to her with a graceful twirl and a flourish of her skirt. She ran across the clouds, cartwheeling across a gap in the clusters of blue. Yellow Pearl raced after her, and they chased each other until there was no more blue floating above them.

“Race you down?” Blue Pearl suggested. 

After they grew tired of running around the room, Blue Pearl warped to her room on one of Homeworld’s ex-colonies. Guilt tugged at her mind. Yellow Pearl was being so pleasant to her, and she had almost ruined everything by calling her a lemon. A lemon, of all things. Blue Pearl never even seen a lemon in real life.

She longed to return Yellow Pearl’s compliment. Scanning the room for ideas, she spotted one of her many paintings propped up against the wall. Of course, Blue Pearl thought. She loved to draw, and Yellow Pearl enjoyed modeling. Blue Pearl was determined to put all her effort into creating the perfect image of Yellow Pearl.

Blue Pearl found herself observing Yellow Pearl more when they worked together during the next few days. She studied Yellow Pearl’s actions, listened to her words, and laughed at her jokes. Sometimes, when Yellow Pearl wasn’t looking, Blue Pearl brushed her bangs out of her eyes just so she could see her better. She convinced herself that it was to paint Yellow Pearl better and to capture her appearance more accurately. Blue Pearl didn’t know any other possible reason for her actions.

Blue Pearl had spent so much time dreaming about it that when she finally put her pencil to paper, she knew exactly in which pose to sketch Yellow Pearl. Blue Pearl took out her highest quality brushes and meticulously mixed together shade after shade of yellow. She toiled over her canvas, paying attention to each tiny brushstroke. When, after hours of work, it was finally done, she stepped back to fully admire the view. It was a masterpiece, possibly some of her best work. Apparently, having the right muse gave her art a new level of inspiration and beauty.

Blue Pearl carefully placed it into her gem and brought it with her when she met with Yellow Pearl again for their broadcasted show. She struggled not to let her impatience show, maintaining a still, fixed appearance. As Yellow Pearl turned off the devices, she finally said, “I have something for you.”

“Really? I have something too!” said Yellow Pearl.

“Here,” said Blue Pearl, gesturing to her gem and gently pulling out the painting, “Since you gave me a Diamond title, I thought I’d paint for you, like a Diamond Mural.”

“Pearlie!” Yellow Pearl exclaimed, “This is beautiful. And that’s me, you made me look so wonderful! You’re incredible.”

“Thank you,’ said Blue Pearl, feeling like she was glowing with satisfaction, “You said you had something?”

Yellow Pearl admired the painting for a second longer before tucking it into her gem. “Ah yes, I got us tickets to the art gallery, since Vidalia’s art is being displayed there. Do you want to go see it?” she asked, eyes widened hopefully.

“I’m not busy this week,” said Blue Pearl, “but I can’t pay you back.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Yellow Pearl responded hurriedly, “do you want to go?”

“It would be lovely,” said Blue Pearl, “Thank you.” They made arrangements to meet at the gallery the next morning.

Blue Pearl tried to sleep that night, as she had heard the humans say that it was important to get rest before important events. She awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. It reminded her of the day Blue Diamond had awakened her, bringing her out of her pearl. She felt clean, unburdened, ready for whatever was to come. Blue Pearl shaped her hair into its simple, tidy form, dusted her skirt, and walked to the Warp Pad. She warped into little Homeworld and waited for Yellow Pearl.

A few seconds later, a streak of light soared down from the sky. Yellow Pearl stepped off the Warp Pad, smirking.

“Hey, Pearlie!”

“Lemon!”

They strode toward the exit of the town and to the nearest bus station and rode into Empire City. As they ambled into the gallery, Yellow Pearl stopped to admire a statue positioned by the door. They strolled through the winding hallways and mazes of rooms, gazing up at the paintings and absorbing each intricate detail. When they reached Vidalia’s section, they laughed at the various illustrations of Amethyst. There were so many paintings, it was like seeing the entire family of Amethysts at the human Zoo. They observed the swirls of purple paint, getting lost in the flashes of color. When it was noon, Yellow Pearl suggested going to the nearby cafe to try eating food.

Yellow Pearl stopped Blue Pearl before she went inside. “I didn’t bring any money!” she cried, “I forgot, I ruined it.”

“That’s fine. It’s alright,” said Blue Pearl.

“No! I - I had a . . . plan,” Yellow Pearl groaned.

“Really, there’s no need to be worried. Everything today was wondrous,” Blue Pearl reassured her, “But if you want to eat something, we could try making our own food.”

They took the bus back to Beach City and walked to the kitchen in Little Homeschool, discussing their favorite art pieces along the way.

“So, what should we cook?” asked Yellow Pearl when they arrived.

Blue Pearl considered this, looking into a cabinet. She spotted a few round, yellow lemons, and smiled.

“Lemon Pearl,” she said, “How do you feel about making a lemon cake?”

“That sounds fun!” said Yellow Pearl, “How do we do that, exactly?”

“I think I remember a cake recipe,” said Blue Pearl.

They dug through the shelves and the refrigerator for the ingredients and arranged them on the counter.

“Can you mix the dry powders while I stir in the eggs?” asked Blue Pearl.

“Of course,” said Yellow Pearl, picking up a measuring spoon.

Blue Pearl heated the butter, measuring a cup of pristine white sugar while the microwave hummed, and stirred the two ingredients together. She cracked the eggs one by one, admiring the swirling streaks of yellow as she stirred. She added in some vanilla extract and lemon juice, and the sweet scent drifted up to her nose. Blue Pearl gave the bowl a last stir before holding it up to her face, enjoying the smell.

“Pearlie!” Yellow Pearl called.

“Are you done?” Blue Pearl asked.

“Well . . . yes, I suppose, but . . .” Yellow Pearl said, “ . . . the flour appears to be unstable. It exploded over everything when I was pouring it.”

Blue Pearl spun around, still holding the bowl. The liquid sloshed over the edge of the bowl, covering her hands in a slimy yellow mess. She shoved the bowl onto the counter in disgust. It tilted and spun precariously, spilling a few more drops of the mixture over the sides before finally coming to a full stop. 

Blue Pearl let out the breath she was holding and turned to Yellow Pearl, whose hands were also messy. They were covered in a thin coat of flour, and her skirt also had patches of flour trailing down it. A small mountain of flour had spilled into Yellow Pearl’s bowl.

“Oh, what a mess we’ve created,” sighed Yellow Pearl.

“Do you think the cake will still form?” asked Blue Pearl, turning on the sink faucet to rinse her hands.

“Humans make a lot of mistakes all the time, right? It’ll probably be fine,” said Yellow Pearl, “let’s just combine it now.”

They reached for the spatula at the same time, their hands brushing together. Yellow Pearl quickly snatched it and turned away, dumping the flour mixture into the remains of the liquid ingredients. Blue Pearl felt a small smile spread across her face, although she was unsure why.

Yellow Pearl poured the ingredients into a cake pan and placed it into the oven. Blue Pearl set the timer and turned back to Yellow Pearl. She was avoiding Blue Pearl’s eyes again, although Blue Pearl caught Yellow Pearl sneaking a glance at her hands.

After they rinsed the bowls and utensils they had used to bake, Blue Pearl looked at the timer. There were still a few minutes left for the cake to bake. Blue Pearl searched for something to pass the time. She offered a hand to Yellow Pearl. “Do you want to dance while the cake is in the oven? I don’t know what else there is to do now.”

Yellow Pearl grinned, her eyes creasing at the corners. She slipped her hand into Blue Pearl’s grasp, and they stood still in the kitchen for a beat, looking at their joined hands. Blue Pearl pulled them closer together, and they swayed into a slow dance, moving across the tiled kitchen floor. They danced in the humming silence, smiling nervously into each others’ faces. Stepping in a simple, repetitive pattern, Blue Pearl held firmly but gently onto Yellow Pearl’s fingers. Yellow Pearl pulled Blue Pearl into a dramatic twirl, and Blue Pearl giggled as she turned back into Yellow Pearl’s arms. They both broke down into laughter, and the timer beeped soon after.

Blue Pearl turned and opened the oven door, taking out the finished cake. The sweet aroma drifted up to Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl, but they both looked at the cake’s dry, grainy texture doubtfully.

“Is it supposed to be so . . . crumbly?” asked Blue Pearl.

“It certainly is a very organic shape,” said Yellow Pearl. However, with the cake’s cracks and the steam still rising from it, it looked more like the wastelands left behind by Homeworld’s injectors than human food.

“Maybe we shouldn’t eat it right now,” Yellow Pearl continued, “we should wait until a special occasion or another event.”

Blue Pearl thought for a moment. The cake didn’t look very appetizing to her either.

“There is a play being held here at Little Homeschool in two days,” she said, “Do you want to go together, Lemon?”

“Wonderful idea,” said Yellow Pearl, eyes lit up with excitement.

“Alright then,” said Blue Pearl, smiling. She wrote a note telling other gems not to eat the cake and stuck it onto a plate with the cake, feeling strangely relieved. They chatted all the way back to the Warp Pad and teleported away after saying their goodbyes.

Blue Pearl felt the play wouldn’t come quickly enough. She thought about it when she was sketching, and she could barely even focus on drawing out the basic shapes. She was certain that she would poof herself if she thought about it more. Trying to ignore her eagerness for seeing Yellow Pearl again, Blue Pearl scrolled through her tablet for updates on the Zircons’ political campaigns. Unfortunately, she had not read very far when she spotted a video on conspiracy theories about the Diamonds and their Pearls. When the video displayed a clip of Yellow Pearl dancing, she quickly closed her tablet to prevent herself from thinking about the play again, her face flushing bright cobalt blue.

After this incident, she distracted herself by cleaning her room and reorganizing all of her drawings, as well as sorting the contents of her pearl by color, purpose, and in alphabetical order.

The day of the play finally arrived. As Blue Pearl stepped off the Warp Pad into Little Homeworld, she made her way to a dirt path which led her to a small, grassy clearing, where an audience was beginning to gather. Blue Pearl searched the crowd of gems and humans for Yellow Pearl. Spotting the shift of a translucent skirt, a tuft of hair the color of sunlight, and a shimmering, pale yellow gem, Blue Pearl made her way toward the golden blanket on which Yellow Pearl was sitting.

“Lemon,” she said, reaching out a finger to tap Yellow Pearl’s shoulder.

“Pearlie!” Yellow Pearl smiled, looking up at her.

Blue Pearl sat down on the blanket, smoothing out her dress. “It’s a nice night to be outside.” Above the chattering crowds and the actors setting up, stars were starting to appear.

Yellow Pearl looked at the sky beyond her. “Yeah, it’s beautiful tonight.”

“May I have your attention, please!” a topaz yelled from the stage, “The play will now begin!”

A hush rippled over the gathering. Blue Pearl looked towards the stage eagerly.

“Little Homeworld Actors proudly present Cinderruby!” 

Three agates strode onto the stage, followed by a ruby. The agates stalked around, ordering the ruby to clean their spaceships, wipe the floor, make their appointments, write their reports, and do endless chores. Eventually, the ruby read a message on their Holo-Pad from a pink tourmaline, who was holding a ball. The agates screeched at the ruby, banning her from going, but with help from a magical peridot godmother, a pair of shiny limb enhancers, and a few shapeshifting amethysts, the ruby managed to go anyway.

“Ruby, you bring a new light into the dullness of these balls,” said the pink tourmaline as the play continued to the next scene, “Do you care to dance?”

They twirled into the center of the stage, while the other actors danced around them.

“Thank you, my tourmaline,” said the ruby, “but you’re clearly the brightest gem in the room.”

The play went on. The pink tourmaline held another ball and danced with the ruby a second time. As the ruby walked back home to the agates, she sighed to the amethysts, “What a radiant gem! I wish we could dance again, but she’ll stop holding balls eventually. And I’ll never be able to talk to her on the Holo-Pad without the agates noticing.”

Yellow Pearl made a noise halfway between a cough and a sigh.

Blue Pearl looked to her. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, um, I was just thinking, do you want to taste the cake now? I brought it from the kitchen. Here.” Yellow Pearl summoned the lemon cake from her gem, along with a knife and forks and plates.

“Sure,” said Blue pearl, slicing off the pieces for them both. They tasted the cake at the same time.

Blue pearl almost spat it out. She forced herself to chew through the dry, flaky texture and swallowed. Grimacing, she took a handkerchief from her pearl to wipe her mouth clean. Yellow Pearl did spit it out, blanching and swiping at her face.

“That wasn’t very tasty,” said Blue Pearl, looking disappointedly at her plate.

“Ugh,” said Yellow Pearl, “do humans really do this all the time? I don’t know how they stand it, that was disgusting.”

“I think we messed it up when we were mixing the ingredients,” Blue Pearl responded.

“I suppose, “ said Yellow Pearl, reaching for the rest of the cake and storing it in her gem again, “I’ll just throw that away later.”

“Oh well,” sighed Blue Pearl, “The play is still good.”

“Yeah,” said Yellow Pearl, looking eager, “there’s still the play.”

Onstage, the pink tourmaline had thrown a third ball and was now looking for the ruby, using a limb enhancer which the ruby had dropped. The agates shapeshifted into rubies and asked the pink tourmaline to let them try on the limb enhancer, but the pink tourmaline saw through their disguises. At last, the pink tourmaline held out the limb enhancer to the real ruby, who slipped it on, revealing that it fit perfectly. The ruby unveiled a matching limb enhancer and put it on too, smiling up at the pink tourmaline.

“My tourmaline,” said the ruby, “I thought I’d never see you again!”

“And I thought I would never find you, my ruby,” said the pink tourmaline, “Could you grace my facility with your presence again and lead it with me? Ruby, will you fuse with me?”

“Of course, my tourmaline!” said the ruby. They tilted their faces together, hugging each other tightly. The other actors whipped out flashlights and shined them on the ruby and pink tourmaline, mimicking a fusion.

Yellow Pearl glanced at Blue Pearl again, whipping her head away at once. Blue Pearl looked at her curiously and then back to the stage and grinned. She thought she finally understood why Yellow Pearl was acting strangely.

The play ended, and applause filled the audience. The crowd slowly dispersed. Yellow Pearl stood up and hesitantly stretched her hand toward Blue Pearl. She took it and stood up.

“So, uh,” said Yellow Pearl, clearing her throat, “do you want to go to my place, hang out for a while? Unless you have other plans tonight. Do you sleep? What time cycle do you use?”

“Let’s go,” said Blue pearl, taking another second before dropping Yellow Pearl’s hand, “I have nowhere else I’d rather be.”

They walked back to the warp pad and emerged on the outskirts of a city. Blue Pearl looked around at the new scenery. A maze of buildings stretched up in front of them, while a range of dusty orange mountains stood in the distance. A giant red star much bigger than Earth's Sun was slowly sinking below the tall peaks on the horizon. A few organic life forms with patches of scales and large, rabbit-like ears strolled through the streets.

“This is it,” said Yellow Pearl, stopping before a peach-colored building that rose into the sky. They walked into an elevator inside the building. Yellow Pearl nodded hello to a topaz that was in the elevator with them and pushed a button.

“This used to be one of Yellow Diamond’s colonies,” Yellow Pearl explained as they stepped out, “but she decided that it wasn’t suitable enough for gems, so there’s still a lot of organic life here.” She stopped to press her palm to a pad on a wall, causing a door to slide open. “This is my room. I guess it’s not much. I spend more of my time on Homeworld.”

The room had a large window through which Blue Pearl could see the golden, twilight sky. On one side of the room, there was a simple chaise lounge with an impressive amount of pillows piled on it. A low glass table was in the center of the room, with more pillows placed around it. A large mirror with a golden frame hung on the wall.

“It’s lovely,” said Blue pearl, “It suits you.”

Yellow Pearl blushed, her cheeks bright bumblebee yellow. She looked down, pressing her hands to her gem, and summoned a cooler. She pulled it over to the table and opened it, pulling out two bottles and setting them onto the glass surface.

“Do you want to drink some, Pearlie?” she asked, “It’s really popular on this planet. Don’t worry, it’s a lot better than the cake.”

Blue Pearl knelt on one of the pillows. She took a cold cup, twisting open the cap, and raised it to her lips. The sweet, chilled liquid was slightly tangy and tasted pleasantly fresh. She wiped her mouth and smiled at Yellow Pearl. “Thanks,” she said, “I enjoyed the play tonight.”

“Yeah,” said Yellow Pearl, gazing at her, “but the limb enhancer part was so unrealistic.”

Blue Pearl nodded in agreement. “And why would a tourmaline dance with a ruby in a pre-era three setting?” she added with a small laugh.

“The ruby and the pink tourmaline were still . . . cute together,” said Yellow Pearl. She turned even more yellow again, tightening her hands around her bottle. “Maybe we could-I think perhaps-I think I really enjoy hanging out together.” Her mouth quivered as if she wanted to add something more.

Blue Pearl’s thoughts were as good as confirmed. Her gem seemed to pulse with anticipation. She was seized by a desperate hope for Yellow Pearl to continue. Blue Pearl tilted her head questioningly, her bangs falling away from her face.

“I need to ask you something,” said Yellow Pearl, and hesitated again. “Do you want to . . . hang out more?”

Blue Pearl felt a twinge of disappointment. “Of course,” she said, “We’re friends. I enjoy hanging out with you very much.”

“Oh,” said Yellow Pearl, grinning, “that’s good. Because I was hoping-I wanted you to know I like you.” She looked down again, turning an impressively intense shade of gold.

Blue Pearl thought she might poof out of excitement. “Me too!” she burst out.

Yellow Pearl jolted her head up. “I meant I like you a lot! In a way other than as friends.”

“Oh, Lemon,” Blue Pearl, “I like you that way too.”

“Wow, you do?” said Yellow Pearl, her eyes opened wide. She leaned across the table, tilting her head toward Blue Pearl. “Could we . . . ah, nevermind. You like me? Honestly?” She sat back again, looking at Blue Pearl adoringly. 

“Yeah,” said Blue Pearl, “You’re amazing, funny, and so vibrant.” She considered Yellow Pearl’s position for a moment. A thought occurred to her, and her eyes widened. “Did you want to . . . is it alright if we kiss?”

Yellow Pearl’s eyebrows stretched toward her hair. She nodded fervently and sat forward on her cushion. Blue Pearl leaned across the table, slowly stretching her head toward Yellow Pearl. Their mouths met, gently, and they pressed against each other. Blue Pearl could taste the sweetness of their drinks coating Yellow Pearl’s mouth. Yellow Pearl pressed forward with an urgency, wanting more, needing more, and Blue Pearl tried to give everything she could. Blue Pearl embraced Yellow Pearl’s lips with her own, reaching across the table to take her hand. She savored the warm, melting sensation at the place where their faces touched.

A warm, radiating light enveloped Blue Pearl’s closed eyelids, and the world around her seemed to disappear. The only thing she could feel was the reassuring warmth of Yellow Pearl’s body. Their bodies flowed together, unifying into one form, gems glowing in harmony. Blue Pearl didn’t know where she ended and Yellow Pearl began. The feeling was overwhelming, washing over her in a sudden wave, but their togetherness was reassuring, and they held each other, embracing the strangely comforting, exhilarating sensation.

As if awakening from a dream, they opened their eyes. Yellow Pearl had vanished, but their presence could still be felt there. Blue Pearl felt changed, like a fundamental part of herself had been shifted, and the energizing feeling of unity was still with her. She glanced down at herself. Her skin was light green, the color of leaves dancing in the spring breeze, and a curl of emerald hair dangled from her head. Her gem had shifted to the side and another pearl was shining beside it, embedded in her form. At some point, she had jumped from her seat and was now standing on the table.

She stepped onto the floor, landing without a noise, and stepped across the room to the mirror, admiring herself. Four eyes stared back at her. Her hair was swept into an angular bun on top of her head, with clover colored strands dangling around her face. The diamond cutout on her clothes had been replaced by a scooping neckline that stretched around her two gems. She lifted all four of her arms to touch her green skirt.

“We did it,” she said, “we’re  _ fused _ together. But who am I now?” She absentmindedly raised a hand to her face, tracing her lips, a faint blush blooming across her face. “Two pearls . . . one blue and one yellow. How about Mint Pearl?” She laced her fingers together in elation. Mint Pearl sounded perfect.

She turned and twirled across the room. “Oh my stars, I’m a fusion!” she declared, laughing, “I’m Mint Pearl! I told you I would be good at fusion, and we found someone we wanted to fuse with.” She hugged her arms to herself, admiring her form, feeling loved and happy in her own skin.


End file.
